Happy Sweet 16, Firegirl!
by Lucky Freemount
Summary: Sarah dreams of being a dancer. On her 16th birthday, her dream comes true. Follow her story. Will her long, hard, road bring her to Bust a Move glory, or will it be put out cold? # chapters, 1-6 completed. Update:07/20/01 R/R please.
1.

Author: Firegirl  
PG13 - Parents Suggested; Vulgar language, Crude humor.  
http://HeatFireGirl.tripod.com -- Heat Lover's (English Version)  
http://www20.brinkster.com/cosplay -- Candy-Coated Cosplay  
  
I DO NOT OWN BUST A GROOVE, BUST A MOVE, OR ANYTHING RELATED  
TO IT! DAMN! This fanfic is purely written by me, using friends names, and the like. If  
anything incidental has happened, this is total fiction, so it can't be helped. =D  
---------------------  
  
CHAPTER I - FREE YOUR GROOVE, FIREGIRL!  
  
It was a sunny, warm, day when Sarah woke up. Little did she know, she was in for a big  
surprise. It was her the day before her birthday, and she had slept late once again. She  
rubbed her eyes while she turned on the radio. It blurted into her ear, saying, "Yo Dancing  
fans! Ya'll ready for tha Bust a Move Tournament? It's tomorrow!!! You're favorite  
dancers will be there! Don't forget to sign up with your team!"  
  
"OH NO!!! Tomorrow's my birthday, what am I going to do? I can't register now, it's too  
late!" She screamed in frustration. It was bad enough she couldn't go! She would kill for a  
spot on a team. Of course, she knew none of her friends would have gone anyway. She  
was crushed! Sarah whined and covered her face with her arm, and slammed back into her  
pillow.  
  
******  
  
  
"Sweetie, I'm home!" a female voice cried.   
"Hmm, Mom's home," Sarah thought to herself. "Maybe... No, just forget it Sarah, you'd  
never make it as a dancer anyway. I like to do it, but not as my profession."  
"How are you, honey? Sleep good?" Sarah's mother asked as she entered her room.  
"Fine, I guess. I'm kind of mad though. See, there's this tournament and I....." She trailed  
off.  
"What kind of tournament? Cosplay or something?"  
"Hmm, not quite. It's the Bust A Move Dance Tournament. I would really like to go, but I  
bet it's already filled up and all, so it doesn't even matter anyway." She said, her eyes  
glassing over as she stared at her Ryo-ohki plush.  
Her mom's eyes widened. Little did Sarah know, her mother had entered her in the contest  
before it was advertised. Her mom knew about it right away, and called for her to be in. It  
was limited to 3 teams. She got lucky, because Dawn and two other people were all  
team-free, so her mom timed it perfectly! Her mom decided not to say anything.  
"I'm sorry Sarah, I just don't know. Who knows what kind of weird people could be there?  
I guess it was just for the best. Plus, I've heard things like that are so hard to be in anyway.  
Who knows if they'd let more than 15 people in, and maybe there was an age restriction?  
You just never know honey."  
"Shorty though! She's only 15! Oh nevermind..." This time she stared at her poster of  
Fireboy hanging on the wall to avoid her eyes being seen.  
  
******  
  
She wanted to punch a whole through the wall. At that moment, she wanted to cry and  
scream and kill at the same time.  
"THIS ISN'T FAIR!!! WHY DO I ALWAYS GET SCREWED OUT OF  
EVERYTHING?!" Her eyes getting glassy again and she could feel water coming out of  
her eyes. "Stop crying you jerk. Damnit stop, you're being stupid." Sarah wiped her eyes  
and walked out of her room, to the upstairs. Her brother was away at college, so he  
wouldn't be home. The PS2 was still in order, so she popped in Dance Dance Revolution  
7th Mix and hooked up her dance pad.  
"I'm going to dance all of my dreams, nights, fears, and days away! This is the only way to  
do it," she thought. "I'll improve on my rave style, and I WILL be in that tournament next  
time! Next time, I will show you all who Firegirl is!"   
With that, she loaded her game, and started flipping out her eye-catching freestyle rave  
moves.   
"Kitty-N would be proud," she giggled to herself.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER II - FINALLY THE FIREGIRL 


	2. 

Author: Firegirl  
PG13 - Parents Suggested; Vulgar language, Crude humor.  
http://HeatFireGirl.tripod.com -- Heat Lover's (English Version)  
http://www20.brinkster.com/cosplay -- Candy-Coated Cosplay  
  
I DO NOT OWN BUST A GROOVE, BUST A MOVE, OR ANYTHING RELATED  
TO IT! DAMN! This fanfic is purely written by me, using friends names, and the like. If  
anything incidental has happened, this is total fiction, so it can't be helped. =D  
---------------------  
  
CHAPTER II - FINALLY THE FIREGIRL  
  
After Sarah finished playing her game, she was called downstairs by her dad to eat dinner.  
She hadn't realized she was upstairs for more than 3 hours. She was glad that she was  
forced to get off, or she would have killed herself with her footwork.  
"What's for dinner?" Sarah asked.  
"Pizza." Her mom said. "Atleast it's the best kind tonight. Reggio's, remember?"  
"Yummah! My favourite kind, yay!" She cheered at her mother. She grabbed 4 slices are  
bounded into the living room, feeding her face, sitting in her usual seat.  
Her mom stared at her, and her dad was swearing at the TV. 3 pieces were already gone,  
and it hadn't even been 5 minutes yet.  
"Hungry, dear?" Her mom inquired  
"Hmm-Mmm! I coou eet a mole tour of dese petezas!" She shouted with her mouth full of  
cheese and sausage.  
"Honey, that's not polite, or very lady-like," her mom rolled her eyes and smiled.  
"A boo! Look at me, do I seem like I was ever a girl?"  
It was the truth. From behind Sarah looked like a tall, hourglass-shaped guy. She had been  
mistaken for a `sir` many times. Her hair was cut about ear length, and was  
chesnutty-red. She had bright blue-greenish-yellow eyes, which changed colours.  
Sometimes gray, even platinum blue. Today they were deep jade green, though. There was  
only one clue that gave into her being a female. She was well endowed with her female  
features, in a sense. She never had a boyfriend, nor did she care. Sometimes she longed  
for a fox, but she has girlfriends to cry with, right? Sarah's voice wasn't as high either.  
It was fairly deep for a teenager, deeper than some of her guyfriend's voices. She was  
very different from "normal" girls, but she was glad to be herself.  
  
******  
  
After she ate another 4 slices (she said she could eat a whole four, but one was suffice),  
she then proceeded to her room. She worked on a picture but then threw her book on the  
floor and once again shouted she would be upstairs if anyone needed her. She this time  
popped in Bust a Move 3. She chose Heat as her character, and went to the Dance Pad  
Session. She battled against Shorty to "Sweet as Spice." Only once had she lost her  
footwork. She still won, as her other role model bounded about the stage, her too-big  
purple sleeves hanging over her arms.   
"Ha! I will smash you next year girlfriend! Sorry to say it, but I just gotta!" Sarah said to  
herself. Sarah looked at the clock. It was well past midnight, and she should've been in  
bed a while ago. She sighed as she saved and turned off the system. She looked at the TV  
longingly, and decided she would watch the tournament while it was televised. Maybe  
someone she knew would be in it. She turned it off, and bounded downstairs to her room,  
where she fell asleep after much pondering about her birthday.  
  
******  
  
"SARAH MARIAN WAKE UP THIS INSTANT YOU ARE IN BIIIIIIIIIG TROUBLE!!!!"  
Mother shouted so next door could hear.  
"OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!" she screamed in reply. She wanted to cry because her mom  
yelled. She threw off the covers, jumped off the bed, and ran into the kitchen. She  
tripped over her pants and had to push her hands on the floor to pick herself up. As she  
entered the lit kitchen, she realized it was 5:30 AM.  
"I stayed up ALL last night to make this for you. Happy birthday sweetheart! It's your  
brand-new Firegirl dance outfit. You are now a member of the Bust a Move Dance  
Tournament. You, Dawn, Kim, and Ben are all on a team. When you fill out forms, you'll get  
more information there. I'll be driving you after you're ready."  
Sarah broke into tears. She couldn't believe it. She was going to the tournament, but her  
mother. Mom made her a costume. She was going to go. It was perfect:  
Black JNCO style pants styled with "tagged" flames, A black strapless tank, with "tagged"  
flames across the chest. A short-sleeved fishnet was sewn into the top, making it look like  
a regular shirt. There were longer fingerless black gloves, with her homemade FG logo  
emblazed on the front of each. There were hair pieces to watch it, red swirled with black.  
There was a necklace, silver, very shiny, with the FG logo over a fire. The socks were black  
and red, styled like flames. Her shoes were custom made, jet black hi-tops, with  
everything black, except for the fire around the soles. Sarah cried harder. It was all she  
dreamed and more.  
"Okasa. Oh, OKASA!" She ran and hugged her mother. "I can't believe it! I CAN'T  
BELIEVE IT! How, how?" she stammered.  
Neither of them had words. She ran into her room and put it on. She walked out, and her  
mother took her to get her hair and make-up done. Now she really was the Firegirl.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER III - ON TO BUST A MOVE MILWAUKEE 


	3. 

Author: Firegirl  
PG13 - Parents Suggested; Vulgar language, Crude humor.  
http://HeatFireGirl.tripod.com -- Heat Lover's (English Version)  
http://www20.brinkster.com/cosplay -- Candy-Coated Cosplay  
  
I DO NOT OWN BUST A GROOVE, BUST A MOVE, OR ANYTHING RELATED  
TO IT! DAMN! This fanfic is purely written by me, using friends names, and the like. If  
anything incidental has happened, this is total fiction, so it can't be helped. =D  
---------------------  
CHAPTER III - ON TO BUST A MOVE MILWAUKEE  
  
It was a short road to downtown. Firegirl sat in her backseat, pondering her thoughts. Her  
mom asked her a few little questions here and there, just to keep the silence from  
attacking. They were almost there. Firegirl's stomach churned like the ocean. She had  
butterflies in her body everywhere, and couldn't help but be so nervous.  
"Honey, we're almost there."  
"I know, Mom," Firegirl said, her voice cracking.  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay? We can go back.."  
"NO! We've come this far, we are NOT giving up! Mom! You did all of that work, are  
you just going to throw it away? You worked so hard, there is no way in HELL this is  
going!" Firegirl blurted out.  
"All right sweetheart, let's go now."  
She hadn't realized her mom had been parked for a minute already. She felt sick. She  
thought she might lose everything she ate for the last 2 years. We all know that it couldn't  
happen, and 2 hours would be more accurate. She took a deep breath, opened her door,  
and stepped out, to show the world who was stepping now.  
She spun around, took her mom's hand, and began bounding toward the door.  
  
******  
  
Firegirl pulled open a large glass door, and led Mother in. Her mother, in turn, opened the  
next set, and led her in.  
There was much applause. Each time new competitor came in, they cheered for the  
newcomer. She saw a few familiar faces who were in video games.   
  
Shorty; a purple, extra-huge, long-sleeve shirt with hardly any shoulders, short shorts, and  
purple boots up to her knees. She had grown older, 15, and this year she didn't have to  
show her bra strap to let guys know she was out and about; you could look and see. She  
wore make-up, styled by Kelly. Columbo was still with her, hanging in the kangaroo  
pocket, just for him, on her hoodie.  
  
Kitty-N; her ears all aglow, her glittery face winking in every direction. Her tail wavered  
back and forth flirtingly, and she waved and meowed. At 19, her outfit was still very  
cattish. Her waist was still smaller than ever, but this year, she was a deep lilac, mixed  
with a retro blue. She had anklet boots, and wristy gloves. she wore a silver armband,  
swirly like the normal. Her belly chain was a circle style, and looked sort of out of place.  
Her whole outfit looked out of place, hoops littered in the weirdest places, but yet, it fitted  
her perfectly.  
  
Kelly; Her long blonde mane wavering behind her. This competition, she wore a sky blue  
bodysuit, that was cut like a swimsuit. Her boots were of the exact same colour, and when  
up to her thighs. Her gloves were a perfect match also, and cut off around her shoulders.  
She had magnificent wings; they glittered with every color of the rainbow, a swirl of magic  
in each little panel. It was a kaleidoscope on her back. She was winking sexily, a finger  
aside her mole, and her little headband antennae bouncing hither and tither on her head.  
Only 23, and still cosplaying and clubbing.  
  
Strike; decked out in his baddass Notorious outfit. Black striped pants, as always, med  
flies of course, and a new jersey; black with his Bust a Move logo tagged across the front.  
He pulled a flask from his hip, next to the rounds of ammunition. His gun was bigger than  
last year, but he was still the same.  
  
Hiro-kun; Same always. The shy playboy hailing from his disco dance floor. His shoes got  
a little shinier, his hair still not rocked by the wind. He's the same bishounen we always  
knew, white as snow, and pure as sugar. HIRO-KUN~!  
  
Hamm; Hardly to be called fat-man anymore! He lost a lot of weight, and some say he  
owes it all to Richard Simmons. He was in shape, but still danced the same. We haven't  
seen the last of Sushi Dog yet! This year, he no longer wore his weird old clothes. He had  
on a 3-quarter length-sleeve t-shirt, and "Porn Star" was scripted across the front. On the  
back, just below the collar, was symbol that said "Don't Panic!" He wore home-made  
shorts; denim, and frayed. They were more like capris, but they weren't supposed to be.  
  
Gas-O; A force to be reckoned with. Now freed for good behavior, he joined up again. He  
still had on his mask, but his colors were different than 2 years ago. His hair was also  
styled a little different, but it was Gas-O to the core. He was infused with more toxins and  
gaseous elements, but he still looked human. His weird infusions were housed in his skills.  
Once you saw him cut some rug, you knew it was inhuman.  
  
Comet; She had a new outfit, but same style as last year's. Pink with hearts instead of blue.  
It was quite cute being backless. Her top was a strapless, and there was nothing on the  
back. Her skirt was transparent as last year, only tinted pink with lavender trim. Her apron  
was lilac with a blue heart over the bottom, where it just covered her skirt front. Her hair  
was to the middle of her back, and pulled up in one long ponytail, atop of her head. Comet  
had a few pink highlights streaking here and there. She wore big hoop earrings, and a  
choker, with a cross was dangling from the middle.  
  
There were 6 other people there, including her, all new. But that was only 14. Who did  
she forget. Suddenly, she realized, and her thoughts drifted. She was leaning against a  
wall, because her mother had gone to took care of the papers.  
Heat. Oh, how beautiful he was. His brownish-red hair, hiding behind his cowboy hat. His  
eyes were so kawaii, that shade of red. He was so perfect, his flamey white and red outfit  
rivaling that of hers. He was so perfect. She was upset she had never met him before. She  
adored him; almost even worship you could say. He was Firegirl's rolemodel, and biggest  
crush ever. "If only I could hug him," she giggled in her thoughts.  
She heard an odd sounds in her daydream. It sounded like clapping. No, she decided,  
snapping. She opened her eyes, and there he was.  
"So, you woke up," He had a silky voice, very charismatic.  
"You're all I dreamed," Firegirl said, not even noticing she said it outloud.  
"You're not half-bad either," he said in flirty reply.  
"OH MY GOD!!! Did I j-j-just call you cute? Because, if I did, I didn't mean it! NO! Wait,  
I did mean it, very much, just not for you to hear! I mean, you'd never tell someone that  
you really liked them would you? Oh No! I just did!" Firegirl covered her mouth, and felt  
so dorky. She smacked her forehead with her wrist and finally said. "Gomen nasai." She  
bowed. "I'm just so nervous and excited, and wow, I can't believe I'm talking to you! You  
are a dream, I can't believe I'm talking to you. I wish I could dance as well as you, you're  
such a great breaker. Is that okay if I worship you?" She smiled and had BIG puppy dog  
eyes.  
Heat laughed in spite of himself, and smiled. "Sure Firegirl, anything at all for your friends,  
right?"  
Firegirl almost dropped dead, right there. She pulled in her body and shook happily she  
cheered to herself, in her head; "SCORE ONE FOR THE HOTTIE!" She stretched out  
again, and slight burning aura appeared around her for a second. She felt it heat up very  
fast, then drop down again. She looked at Heat.  
"I thought I was the only one who could manipulate fire. I think we got a little more  
common ground, sweetheart," he said, almost being chauvinistic.  
"Yeah Fireboy, we've got some time to burn, eh?"  
"Yep Firegirl."  
"Name's Sarah, but I do prefer Firegirl." she smiled and said, putting out my gloved hand.  
"I'm Devon, but Heat is my calling name. Only special people can call me Fireboy," he  
said. "You can call me any of the above," he said, bringing he into his warm embrace. My  
face went beet-red as he hugged me.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER VI - T-T-TURN UP THE BURN! 


	4. T-T-TURN UP THE BURN!

Author: Firegirl  
PG13 - Parents Suggested; Vulgar language, Crude humor.  
http://HeatFireGirl.tripod.com -- Heat Lover's (English Version)  
http://www20.brinkster.com/cosplay -- Candy-Coated Cosplay  
  
I DO NOT OWN BUST A GROOVE, BUST A MOVE, OR ANYTHING RELATED  
TO IT! DAMN! This fanfic is purely written by me, using friends names, and the like. If  
anything incidental has happened, this is total fiction, so it can't be helped. =D  
---------------------  
  
CHAPTER VI - T-T-TURN UP THE BURN!  
  
Firegirl's mother wished her well with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She'd be watching  
from home, and promised she'd tape it. Firegirl left to meet everyone else. She read off the  
papers in her hand:  
"Meet with your following team members, according to nicknames- Babydots, Confused  
Lil' Rabbit (CLR), and Tank. Hmm, some of these sounds DAMN familiar. Meet with  
them, be introduced, and learn more about each other. Once you have done this, get  
acquainted with the rest of the teams." she scanned further down the paper. "Blah blah,  
blah, blah, first there will be a small team tourney, which is a house rule, and is private; for  
members only. It will not be televised. It is only to test your ability and style." She  
frowned. She wanted her and her team to be seen all around, but who knows. "After you  
have completed the above objectives, the REAL tournament. You will still in your teams,  
but only one person will dance at a time." Firegirl thought about these rules. There wasn't  
a problem with them; most of them were to her liking. She decided to search for her  
teammates. She wasn't going to waste time. A minute saved was a minute earned for  
flirting with her Fireboy.  
  
******  
  
She walked about the place, wondering where to start. Then she heard the bell, and a new  
person walked in. Everyone began clapping, so she joined in. As he started in to get his  
papers, he said hello to everyone. His voice was very cool. He had an English accent, and  
was very cute. He was really tall, on comparison to everyone else. He was wearing white  
bunny ears, with pink insides. He was wearing a loose white t-shirt to match, and a pair of  
jeans. It was plain and simple. He did look a little confused, and Firegirl assumed he was a  
teammate. After he had gotten his papers, she approached him, smiling broadly.  
"Hi, I'm Firegirl, I believe I'm part of your team?" She tried to be polite, and put out her  
hand.  
"Oh, well, hallo. I'm glad someone found me already!" he laughed politely and shook her  
hand.  
"Shall we be off to find out other members?" Firegirl asked.  
"Sounds like a plan to me!" He said back. They walked off, arm in arm, chatting about  
this, that, and the next thing. A girl wearing a brown shirt jogged up to them.  
"Hey, do you guys know where the confused rabbit and the pyromaniac are?" She asked,  
somewhat out of breath.  
"Uhm well, I'm the Firegirl, and he's a sweet little CLR," Firegirl suggested, helpfully.  
"A great! You're on my team then! Glad I found you finally!" She said. "I'm Babydots! I  
think Tank is the only one left to find."  
  
******  
  
She was really cute. She had a brown t-shirt on, with a paw on the front. It cut off above  
her navel, and she had on a pair of black jeans. Her hair was down to her back, and in a  
ponytail. She was short compared to Ben, but I was only a little taller than her. Babydots  
was uncomplex, unlike Firegirl. They were definitely meant for the same team, but very  
unmatching.  
  
******  
  
"Shall we be on the lookout for Tank now?" Babydots asked.  
"Yeah, we should get our team together so we can mingle with others," Rabbit said.  
"Sounds great, let's look!" Firegirl shouted to them. everyone laughed.  
As they scanned the area for Tank, Firegirl caught eye of Heat, and waved to him. He  
blew a kiss back, and she giggled, while he smiled.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER V - MISMATCHED MINGLE-JINGLE 


	5. MISMATCHED MINGLE-JINGLE

Author: Firegirl  
PG13 - Parents Suggested; Vulgar language, Crude humor.  
http://HeatFireGirl.tripod.com -- Heat Lover's (English Version)  
http://www.geocities.com/djfiregirl -- Heat Lover's (Spanish Mirror)  
http://www20.brinkster.com/cosplay -- Candy-Coated Cosplay  
  
I DO NOT OWN BUST A GROOVE, BUST A MOVE, OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT! DAMN! This fanfic is purely written by me, using friends names, and the like. If anything incidental has happened, this is total fiction, so it can't be helped. =D  
---------------------  
  
CHAPTER V - MISMATCHED MINGLE-JINGLE  
  
Soon after they had trotted off, a new girl had come in. They thought it might be Tank, but they didn't have a description of her, so they didn't know. The figured they'd ask her anyway, and they quickly trotted over to her after the applause died down.  
"Excuse me miss, but do you by the nickname of Tank?" Babydots asked.  
"Yeppers, that'd be me!" Tank said, pointing to herself.  
  
  
******  
"Glad ta meetcha, Tank!" Babydots said.  
"Yes, the pleasure's all mine!" Firegirl said hastily, smiling.  
"Well, good to finally see all of our members together," Confused Lil' Rabbit said.   
Although that was his dancing name, the girls said it was too long, and insisted on calling him Ben. He didn't mind, but everyone else outside the team had to call him CLR. Fiergirl insisted on calling him `Sugar Pie` within good reason, which made him blush when she did.  
"Well, I guess we can be off on our own to chit-chat with the rest of our competitors, ne?" Firegirl suggested.  
"Yeah, we'll have plenty of time to hang out while we're waiting to compete, right girls?" Ben said.   
"Yup!" Tank and Babydots said in unison.  
Each to their own, they waved and went along to talk with new and returning dancers. Can you guess where Fiergirl went? If you said Heat, DUH, you're right!  
"Fireboy!" Firegirl called when he was in sight.  
He turned around and waved her over to where he was standing.  
"This is who I was talking about, Hamm. Ain't she a cutie?" Heat said, making Firegirl blush.  
"Hmm, I guess. Ain't she a little young though?"  
"Bah, age is a number, and I hate math. Age is only good for having parties, ya know?" Firegirl blurted out.  
Heat laughed, and Hamm just rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Heat," Hamm sighed.  
******  
"Well, who else do you want to see?" Heat asked her.  
"Uhm, can we float around and hit different groups?" She suggested.  
"Hey that's cool, let's go pay a visit to Comet's group, hey?"  
Firegirl nodded with a smile, and off they went.  
They met Kelly, dazzling everyone with her beautiful faery/butterfly wings. She merely winked at everyone, laughed sexily, and smiled. Her lip gloss glitzed under the lighting.  
"Hey Heat, who's the new girl ya got with ya?" Shorty asked, pulling down her frames with her floppy sleeves.  
"Shorty, be nice, that's Firegirl! She's cute, ain't she?" He asked.  
"Uhm, Heat honey, did you just say Firegirl?" another new girl asked.  
"Yeah, I did. Do you know her? You're new too."  
Comet rested her hands on the new girl's shoulder and said, "This is Bunnie. She gets along well with our team. She fits in perfectly with all of us. I'm glad we didn't get stuck with 3 girls and one guy," Comet giggled, holding her fuzzy pink cuff across her lips.  
Heat looked at Firegirl and gave her one of those "Yeah, whatever." looks. She knew exactly what he meant. Comet seemed like a nice girl, but too much giggling might kill her.  
"Bunnie-chan?" Firegirl asked the new girl.  
"CHICKIE? HOW DID, I MEAN, YOU'RE HERE! Did you know early?" They both said in unison, literally careening over at each other in person. They both giggled nervously, then hugged and screamed and jumped in each other's arms at their meeting, finally.  
  
  



End file.
